witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Vereena
]] '''Vereena' was a bruxa who truly loved the cursed man Nivellen, though due to her nature this relationship wasn't beneficial for him. He initially thought she was a rusalka, and told Geralt as much, but the next day Geralt discovered her true nature just before she attacked him. She almost killed Geralt but Nivellen ran a "three-meter-long pole" through her chest, and moments later Geralt beheaded her. While in the form of a woman or "girl", she had petite features with "enormous", black, lustrous eyes, and thin, pale lips which covered "white spiky fangs". Her skin was so pale that her petite hands "seemed transparent". Her shoulder-length, black hair is described as "disheveled", "tangled", and "windblown". She wore a flowing, white dress that trailed behind her. She moved over the ground so lightly as to barely touch it, and she left no tracks. When she ran it was like a "white streak" and her dress never caught on anything or slowed her down. As she was "gliding" toward Geralt during the final moments of their battle, she is described as "white and black, windblown, terrible." While in the form of a bat, she is described as being "enormous" and "black", with a "glossy" body. Her "long, narrow jaws" contained "rows of white, needle-like teeth". Her wings were "membranous". When charging Geralt, she flew as fast as an arrow. Her bat form likely had thick and/or hardened skin because a blow from Geralt's silver sword, that "should have sundered the beast in two", left on her woman-form's chest "a slash no longer than a little finger." She was capable of speaking 'common' and what might be called 'the language of bruxae', though her method of communication seemed to be a form of telepathy because Geralt "felt" her song and her hissing, and heard her words in his mind; her lips never moved except to smile or bare her fangs. When attacking she was capable of shouting, using audible sound possibly enhanced by innate magic, with such force that it both threw her target a considerable distance and left them stunned. She apparently loved birds. Vereena is featured in "A Grain of Truth", a short story included in "The Last Wish" compilation. It is possible that this particular bruxa is the one mentioned by a peasant woman in Murky Waters in Act IV of the game. A peasant woman tells of an acquaintance of hers who fell in love with the supposed rusalka who turned out to be a bruxa, it is however not stated in any way that Geralt is affiliated with the event. The woman then proceeds to explain about bruxae, adding a new bestiary entry for them. Bruxae in the game don't completely fit the description given in the book, even allowing for variances in the genome: they wear no clothing, have long claws on their feet and hands, never metamorphose into bats for the purpose of attacking, and never run or charge. de:Vereena en:Vereena es:Vereena pl:Vereena Category:Vampires Category:Characters in the short stories